


Someone Like You

by SKAllen



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAllen/pseuds/SKAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic to Adele's Someone like you. Based 6 years after high school and iCarly. The gang meets back up for a reunion web show, and Sam and Freddie are forced to face their past and come to a resolution. SEDDIE rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Heard

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you’d found a girl, and you’re married now…_

 

It had been six years. High school graduation is hardly a distant memory.  But finally iCarly was due for a reunion.  They were going to do a special webcast from Carly’s new loft in Sunny San Diego.  But Sam was more exited because it had been so long since she had seen her friends in the flesh.  Each of them had parlayed that little Web show into something big.  Freddy worked in Florida with Dingo studios, not that she kept up with Fredweird, but he was a big part of her excitement.  Carly’s music Career was awesome.  She tops the charts.  Gibbie… well he was Gibbie.

Sam’s career allowed her to interact with them all on a regular basis… all except Freddy.  Which suited her just fine.  As her thoughts turned to Freddy a sigh escaped her. 

                        This all started when…

 

_\-----  They were broken up, it was midnight.  But Sam and Freddy were still going at it in his bedroom.  She felt powerful yet weak in his arms.  They had promised they would quit at midnight, but the closer to the hour, the tighter they held on to each other._

_“You know it’s tomorrow.” Freddy stated as he peppered her neck with kisses._

_“Break up postponed.”  Sam answered with a soft moan as she felt Freddy’s hand snake up the back of her shirt.  She pulled away from him and lifted her shirt over her head, then lifted his shirt over his.  She received the immediate response to this action as his pants tightened against his tumescence.   She moaned again and allowed their skin to touch.  He gave a responsive grunt as he began to grind his hips against hers._

_It was frenzied make-out sessions that lead too quickly to something neither of them was prepared to handle.  They did have relations, their first time with anyone.  They were not prepared for the torrent of feelings in the aftermath._

_After doing the deed, Sam didn’t allow the sweat to dry.  Freddy tried to hold her, but she pushed away and began to get dressed._

_“You don’t have to go yet.”  Freddy said in a whisper._

_“This was a stupid move Fred… Stupid… See you tomorrow at school.”  Sam ran out of the apartment as fast as she could and didn’t stop running until she climbed into her own bed._

_The next day at school, Sam stood by her locker looking for something in it.  Carly and Freddy came into school laughing and talking.  Freddy had a swagger about him.  He just had this look that screamed ‘I got laid.’_

_“Hey Sam.”  Carly said_

_“Hey Carls,” Sam said then awkwardly she said, “Fred.”_

_“Sam,” Freddy answered turning up a questioning brow._

_“What’s with you two? You guys would be all over each other by now.”  Carly said looking at her friends._

_“We’re not together anymore.”  Sam said walking away leaving a stunned Carly.  Freddy’s face fell and a look of total rejection and confusion overcame his features. He had known it was over, but he hoped she had changed her mind._

 

\---

 

Sam’s limo pulled up in front of Carly’s apartment building near the gas lamp quarter down town.  She couldn’t wait to see Carly and catch up it had been two years since she had seen her.  Nearly six years since she had seen Freddy.

 

She entered the building, enjoying the little privacy Carly’s building afforded her. She Texted Carly as she entered the elevator, and when she got to Carly’s door she met her there and they embraced each other. “It’s been so long!”

 

“I know!” Sam said. “Benson here yet?”

 

“No, He and Charlie will be here in about an hour.  He is working in L A this month, and is driving down.”

 

“Who’s Charlie? His gay lover?” Sam asked falling into her old patterns and heading for Carly’s fridge.

 

Carly laughed “Same old Sam.”  She sat at her counter and watched as Sam drank a pilfered soda and looked out of the window towards the Bay. “Charlie is short for Charlotte.  It’s a chick he has been seeing for about a year now.”

 

Sam stood still, not exactly knowing how to react to that, so she looked down at the pearphone in her hand pretending to be extremely busy.  Happy that Hank , her agent chose that moment to call her.  She took the phone call and walked away. 

 

The doorbell rang and Sam’s heart began to beat in her chest.  She tried to concentrate on what Hank was saying. “Hey!”  she heard Carly say.

 

“It’s Gibbie!”  Gibbie says as he walks in wiggling his thumbs and pointing at himself.  Sam grinned widely and without breaking conversation with Hank she rushed over to Gibbie and gave him a hug.

 

“Hey Listen Hank, I am in the middle of a reunion here… you are killing my mojo.”  Sam finally speaks into the phone while she still has one arm around Gibbie’s shoulder.  This wasn’t such a bad place to be, since Gibbie grew right out of that baby fat he was carrying, and when he took off his shirt, he had rock hard abs.  She and Gibbie see each other most often, so much so, that sometimes the Paparazzi puts them in a relationship.  Right now she was glad that Gibbie had gotten there first, she could lean on Gibbie.

 

“Where’s your woman Gibb?” Sam asked as she hung up the phone.

 

“Sea world.”

 

“Is she coming for the taping?” Carly asked

 

“I don’t know…” Gibbie said, “She doesn’t do anything unless she gets paid.”

 

“Oh Please, you have more star power in your little finger than she has in her whole body.”  Sam answered.  “Why do you think that when the three of us are out, they never notice her?”

 

“Sam, take it easy, that’s my woman.” There was someone else at the door.  Sam leaned closer to Gibbie.  He looked at her and took her hand.  “You nervous?”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“You are cutting off the circulation to my arm.”  Sam looked down to where she was clutching his bicep and loosened her grip.  “Don’t worry Gibbie’s got your back.  You know he is thinking he might marry her.”

 

Sam played dumb, “What are you talking about?  Freddie marry who?”

Just then Carly came into the living room followed by Freddy and a really hot blond girl.  Sam’s eyes met Freddy’s.  He walked up to her and gave her a hug. It lingered a while, their eyes fluttered shut and neither felt they would let go until they heard Carly clear her throat.

 

“Sam, meet Charlie!”  Carly half shrieked.  Sam and Freddy kind of jumped apart.  Apparently Charlie was a little bit star struck, and had not noticed the completely inappropriate exchange that had just occurred.

 

Sam looked Charlie over, did not smile, but she held out a hand as Freddy stammered. “Um yeah, my girl… Fiancé.”  Sam’s eyebrows rose and she looked at one of the hands that is holding her own.

“Congratulations.” Sam stated prying her hand out of her grip.

 

“Oh my God I used to watch you guys when I was in school.  I was a total Seddie, I loved that one episode you guys pretended to be in love with each other.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, and her eyes cut to Freddy.  His eyes pleaded with her. “Right… Fun show.”  Sam looked at Carly and she turned away from them.

 

“I should have known then that you’d end up being an actress, because that was so intense.  Really had us Seddies going.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Super talent.  Listen, I am gonna go Hit this one gig up that Hank set up for me for today while I am here, and then I am going to my hotel.  I will see you guys tomorrow for rehearsal.  Text me where everyone is at so I can get to wherever we need to work, K.”  She walked out of Carly’s apartment.

 


	2. Guess she gave you those things

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn’t give to you…_

 

She walked out to the hallway, she didn’t have anything to do, She just couldn’t be there anymore. She paused just outside the door for a beat and as she started for the elevator she heard her name.

 

“Sam,” She turned and saw Freddie coming towards her. ”I…”

 

“You what Benson?”  She turned to face him squarely.  “That experience was special for me.  And you trivialized it.”

 

“It was special for me too.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes, “Weak.” Sam turned and walked back towards the elevator. “Toodles Fredwierdo, see you tomorrow.”

 

As the elevator doors closed, her mind went back to their Junior year…

 

 

\---- _Nothing was ever the same again.  Sex had ruined everything.  Stubbornly though, they were both determined to make it work for the sake of iCarly.  For about a month, they avoided being in a room alone.  Though one night, there was a big storm.  And they were in the middle of a taping when all the lights went out._

_Carly went to the kitchen to get a spare flashlight, and left them both in the loft. “Sam, where you at?”  Freddy asked his hand extended in front of his face.  He couldn’t see anything._

_“Why Fred you still afraid of the dark?  Need to come cuddle with mama.”_

_“I told you that in confidence.”  He said following the sound of her voice._

_“We are the only ones here.”_

_“Stop teasing me will you and help me.”_

_“I am in the back seat.” Sam said just as Freddie stubbed his toe on the car mount._

_“Ow…” Sam reached out for his arm and copped a feel of his nicely cut chest.  She shivered remembering the last time she had felt his body._

_“You okay?”  Sam whispered._

_“Yeah.”  Freddie whispered back._

_They sit silently for a few minutes, not knowing what to say next.  Sam reached into her pocket an pulled out a piece of beef jerky, at least she thought it was. “Jerkey?”  she offers Freddie._

_He takes a moment to think about it. “Sure, why not.”  He reached for her hand and his hands landed on her thigh._

_Sam sucked in a breath then chuckled. “Woah, over here cowboy.” She slipped the Jerkey into his hand._

_Freddie took a bite, then spit it out. “Ugh… that is not Jerkey.”_

_“lemme see.” She leans over him trying to find the item in question. As she did so, Freddie’s lips brushed her neck.  This made her stop.  Sam turned her head and pressed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap.  The word unresolved was the word that played over and over again in Sam’s mind.  The only thing was that she didn’t know exactly what to do about it._

_And then the lights came back on.  They pulled away from each other.  Freddie opened his mouth as if he were about to say something.  Then he changed his mind.  Sam started, but then she was at a loss.  Thank God for Carly._

_“Hey, I guess we didn’t need the extra…” she looked at them, “should I come back?”_

_“No… we’re done here.” Sam answered straightening her shirt and running a hand through her curly blond hair.  She stood up, “I guess I’ll go crash on the couch in your room Carls, there is no way I am going out in that rain tonight._

_“Okay,” Carly said her eyes following her best friend to the studio door._

_“Hey Sam,” Freddie said halting her progression out of the room for a moment.  She turned. “thank you.”_

_Sam smiled, and nodded still trying to sort out her unresolved feelings._

 

The door to the elevator opened revealing a sunny San Diego afternoon.  She took a deep breath and felt the sun on her fac then stepped into the Limo.  “Hey Geeves, Take me to the hotel, but first lets stop at Phills BBQ.  Mamma wants her some ribs.”

 

“Yes Maam.”  The driver said

 

Sam looked down at her phone, she wanted to text him.  Make him notice her and forget ‘new girl’  She looked to the wet bar in the Limo and grabbed the bottle of champagne that sat there and popped open.  She chugged the champagne from the bottle, as she did this she got a text.

 

**Fred: we need to tlk**

**Sam: y?**

**Fred: Resolution, if u haven’t noticed, I’m gtng married. I want things 2 b cool between us.**

**Sam:  We’re cool.**

**Fred: r u sure?**

 

**Sam: yeah, yeah sure, ur dreams have come true, she is everything that I’m not, blah blah blah…. (BTW she looks a lot like me… Just saying)**

**Fred: Sam b serious.**

**Sam: r u asking me for my blessing so that u can marry her?  We haven’t spoken to each other in 6 yrs!  Marry her.**

Her phone began to ring.  She looked down it was Freddie.  She didn’t want to talk, she turned off her phone and put it away. “Hey Geeves, you know where I can get some good booze?”

 


	3. Old Friend

CH. 3 Old Friend

 

_Old friend, why you so shy_

_Ain’t like you to hold back, or hide from the light…_

Geeves, AKA Conrad took Sam to Club Onyx, A large enough venue that she could disappear in the crowd.  After they went to Phil’s BBQ and Sam ate about a bucket of pork and beef ribs, Conrad told her that if she stopped calling him Geeves, he would take her to every live club in the city.

 

Onyx was the first stop.  He had called ahead and parked at an alley behind the club to avoid the partygoers waiting at the front door.  Sam stepped out of the limo and thanked the limo driver. “Wanna come in with me?”

 

“I don’t think so.”  Conrad answered, “I’m on the clock.”

 

Sam looked at her watch, “ No you’re not, and your replacement should be here in a bit.”

 

“I have to take the limo to the shop, then I have to go home to my girlfriend.”  She hadn’t thought that he might have a life outside of driving.

 

“Go home and bring her, we’ll paint the town red celebrity style you obviously have connections.”

 

“Miss Puckett, you’ll find a friend in Onyx… I heard Gibbie was in there.”  Conrad said.  “Aren’t you two going out anyway?”

 

“Conrad, don’t believe everything you read.”  She slaps his abdomen lightly; her eyebrows shoot up when she feels the hardness there. “Are you really attached to your girlfriend?”

 

Conrad laughed, and waved as Sam walked into the club.  The club manager met her at the door.  “Now miss Puckett, I will take you straight to the VIP Area. Please, please, please behave.”

 

Sam looks at him a bit amused. “I’m sober what am I going to do?”

 




“According to your friend, Gibbie, you are worse when you are sober.”  Sam laughs hardily.  As she approached them they started to play one of Carly’s songs. “WOOOOOO” Sam screamed  “Hey Gib… Missy” she gave them both fives and stat next to Gibbie’s free side.  She was used to a certain level of celebrity, but what was happening now, she didn’t handle very well at first…




 

 

_\-- “That’s all for our show today,” Carly said coming closer to Freddie’s camera_

_“Tune in next week, when we get to hear a new song from your very own Carly Shay!”  Sam says pressing the applause button._

_“And we’ll have a whole new trailer of bad teen movies Starring Sam and Gibbie.”  Carly added_

_“They’re out of control!” Freddy interjects._

_“Shut it Benson! Until next time… see ya!”  Sam interrupts._

_“And we’re clear.”  Freddy said taking down the feed. Freddy fiddled with his computer a little more while Sam and Carly put some things away. “Oh my god Sam!”_

_Sam and Carly walk towards him “What’s up Freddie?” Carly said looking over his shoulder._

_“There is a message for Sam on our Board.  The president of Paragon studios wants to talk to you.  He says he’s going to send a video link through our channel.”  Freddie said excitedly._

_“Move out of the way.”  Sam said pushing Freddy pretty hard.  They had finally begun a more easy relationship.  They were to the point where they could be alone in a room together for a finite amount of time without jumping down each other’s throats or on each other’s bones.  But finite is finite, such as Carly was gone to the bathroom and they could wait till she got back._

_The computer chirped, and soon the image of an older man in his 40’s appeared in the screen. “Samantha Puckett.”_

_“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.” She took on the defensive at the serious tone of his voice._

_“Oh but you did… We love you and Carly’s work on your little web show, and one of our head writers is developing a Comedy for our Network.  He wrote the lead with you in mind.”_

_“No Chizz!”  Sam said excited._

_“We would like to meet with you to see if you are a good fit.”_

_“She’ll be there!”  Both Carly and Freddie shouted in unison._

_“Great, how does tomorrow at Noon sound, we’ll have a lunch meeting with a guardian or representative present.”_

_“Are you buyin’?”  Sam said getting a little nervous because she didn’t want to bring Pam to the meeting._

_“Of course.”_

_“Al right, noon it is.”  Sam said then disconnected from the link.  “I’m not going.”  She said immediately after the link was severed._

_“What?  Why not?” asked Carly_

_“I am not Bringing Pam Puckett to lunch with a Studio Executive.  My mom will ruin everything for me.”  Sam said_

_“Sam…” Carly said as Sam headed for the door._

_“Just forget it Carly okay.”  She walked out of the studio leaving Freddie and Carly alone confused.  Well Carly was confused, Freddy had an inkling of what might be going on.  He followed her out and found her in the hall way by Carly’s bedroom._

_“You know you could get Spencer to go with you.”  He said.  She turned around her face a little guarded._

_“Probably.”_

_“And you’ll be eighteen by the time you even have to go anywhere you could probably put off signing till then.”  Freddie said softly moving closer to her._

_“Maybe…” Sam leaned back against the wall._

_“Carly and I will be fine.  This was the last year we were doing iCarly anyway.”_

_“I thought you guys would be the ones leaving me behind.  I had a timeline, I…” Freddie shut her up with a kiss, deep and intense._

_“Be Great Sam.”  He whispered in her ear after he broke the kiss. “You already are.  They obviously recognized it.  Don’t be afraid to succeed.”_

_Sam’s spine gelled.  She could hardly breathe.  Damn Freddie! She thought and launched herself at him and they very vigorously made out there in Carly’s room. They could have gone too far, except a scream came from the door.  “What the Chizz!”_

_Sam and Freddie jumped ten feet apart. “Sorry,” Freddie said._

_Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Are you really?”_

_Freddie laughed,  “No not really.”_

_Annoyed Carly pressed on. “Sam you’re going tomorrow.”_

_“Yep.”  She replied, “Freddie helped me see reason.”_

_“Good,” The brunette said, “now please leave my room, you two are not allowed in here without me ever again.”_

_The next day Sam and Spencer met with Steven Griffin, and discussed her future.  At the end of the summer before their senior year, Sam was headed to LA and the rest was history._

Sam finally sat down just a little worn from dealing with fans.  “Alright gimme that Dom, I’m thirsty.”

 

Gibbie handed her the bottle of Dom, and she downs a bit straight from the “Hey, hey,” Carly said walking into the club.

 


	4. Uninvited

 

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it_

_I’d hoped you’d see my face, and that you’d be reminded_

_That for me it isn’t over._

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?”  Sam said hugging her best friend.

 

“I texted her and Freddie that we were hanging out.” Gibbie said.

 

“You told Freddie?”  Sam said a little annoyed just as Freddie and Charlie walked in.  “Great… Time to go.  You’re so lucky I don’t do violence anymore.” She stood up trying to leave.

 

“Sam, sit down.” Carly pulled her back down to her seat she whispered.  “You are so not over Freddie, and I don’t really think he is with Charlie because she has something you don’t have.  Help him remember why he is always entering failed relationships with chicks that look just like you.”

 

Sam looked at Carly incredulously. “What?”

 

“They are all blond and blue eyed, the only difference is in their personality. You haven’t seen him in years, but while he was in college, I’d stop by while I was on tour.  I’d meet them and soon after I’d meet them he’d break up with them.”  Carly said leaning back sipping on a water.  “Then he breaks up with them for the stupidest things.”

 

Sam sat back wanting to hear more. “Like what?”

 

“One, right after you left for LA, she was new to Seattle from Northridge.”

 

“A Northridge girl? And LA Northridge girl?”

 

Carly giggled,  “Yeah, and that is why he broke up with her.  Because she was from LA.”

 

“What was wrong with her?”

 

“Nothing…” Carly said,  “Then there was Alina.”

 

“Ick… I hate names that start with ‘A’ “

 

“That was the reason he gave for breaking up with her.”  Sam quirked an eyebrow and Carly continued, “Then Heather was too weak, and Laura was too nice, and Hannah was a vegetarian.”

 

“Well he’s gonna marry Charlie… What’s her deal?”

 

“I don’t know I haven’t actually seen him in over a year.  I think I reminded him that whomever he was with wasn’t you, and it totally warps his view of the women he is with.”

 

Truthfully, neither Sam nor Carly ever really liked Freddie’s girlfriends.  This was the deal even before he and Sam were ever an item.  Charlie was no different.  Sam looked at Charlie through the hair in her bangs.  Her long lashes fluttering when she saw Freddie nibble at Charlie’s neck. 

 

She had not been any better at moving on; not that she hadn’t tried.  It was something magnetic about that nub’s personality that she couldn’t ignore.  No matter how much she rationalized the reasons for that first break up, her heart just could not listen…

 

 

\--- _Sam and Freddie tried to be together again after her Series offer.  They just kept it to themselves, mainly for Carly’s sake.  It was hard enough for her to go through one break up with them.  If they didn’t work out again, it could really hurt their friendship._

_One night, they had snuck off together while Carly was on a date with some dude or another that she had met at the mall.  She was joining his band as their lead singer and spending a lot of time with him.  Carly was excited, more excited than she had ever been.  And Sam and Freddie were happy for her._

_This night, however, Sam and Freddie contemplated on where they were going with their friendship and romantic relationship.  Their cheeks were flushed and their lips swollen from the voracious kisses they had been shearing moments before.  Sam snuggled her naked form closer to Freddie’s.  Freddie had never seen Sam’s room before. Kind of shocked at how neat it actually was.  When he had first entered his surprise must have registered on his face, because Sam simply said.  “I don’t spend enough time in here for my room to get dirty.”_

_Now he is lying in her twin bed, with Sam pressed flush against him.  Every little movement she made excited him, so when she began to snuggle, his entire body reacted. “Hey nub, it’s past your curfew.”  Sam said as she looked at her useless alarm clock._

_“Sam don’t move.”  He whispered, “I can’t go right now.” Sam looked up at him and saw the pain on his face.  She smirked._

_“I could molest you right now and take care of that for you.”_

_“You could… and I’d like that.”  Freddie said, “I’m already late, and you already broke the law.”_

_“I have never been shy about bending the rules before.”  Sam moved her self astride Freddie.  He moves his hands to her naked hips as she kisses him while reaching for his spare condom._

_She places the condom on his awakened little friend and lowers herself upon him.  They moan together as the finally connect.  Freddy makes love to Sam firmly and gently well into the hour.  Sam couldn’t help but think of what a perfect way this was to start her birthday.  It was the beginning of her adulthood; the beginning of her freedom.  She allowed her seventeen-year-old boyfriend to flip them so that she lay.  Her whole body shivered when he took charge of this._

_They collapsed together at the end.  Freddie kissed her and whispered softly in her ear.  “Happy birthday.”_

 

_Sam turned her head and kissed his lips sweetly.  “We can’t work this out once I’m gone can we?”_

_“Hmm?” Freddie said half asleep on the bed. “Sure we can…”_

_Sam looked at Freddie, ran fingers through his hair, and then reached in her nightstand.   She took the contract out of the drawer.  She looked at it, then looked at Freddie and threw the contract in the wastebasket next to her bed.  Then she snuggled up next to Freddie and fell asleep._

_Later that morning, Freddie woke up with a smile on his face.  He looked at Sam sleeping beside him and smiled. He got up quietly and began to get dressed.  He picked up his pants and his phone dropped out of the pocket over near the wastebasket.  After putting on his pants he went to pick up his phone and spotted the contract.  He took it out and read it._

_“Sam!”  Freddie said shaking her awake._

_“Freddifer, if you keep going I will not be responsible for what I do.”_

_“Of course It would be my fault.  Just like everything that goes wrong and every missed opportunity will be my fault too?”_

_“Lady what are you yammering on about?”  Sam said sitting up in bed and stretching._

_“Why did you throw your Contract away?”_

_“I thought…” Sam started._

_“Sam you think I want to be responsible for you missing a once in a lifetime opportunity?  I mean what if we don’t work out?  What if we break up tomorrow, or next week, next month even?”_

_Sam was taken aback, she wasn’t thinking about ending this, or what if it ended.  She didn’t want to think about it.  But he obviously was.  She took the contract from him. “My life is my prerogative Benson.  So since you are so sure this isn’t going to last, How about this ends right now.  Get the hell out of my life Freddie.”_

_“Gladly.”  Freddie picked up his things and walked out of her bedroom and past Pam, who was shocked that this boy was coming out of her daughter’s room._

_She heard Sam scream in a rage.  Pam looked in the room and saw her naked daughter collapse in a heap of tears on the floor.  Pam walked into the room and took the sheet from the bed and wrapped Sam up in it.  Then she just kind of held her and rocked her.  It had been a long time since she had been able to do that.  Sam sometimes seemed like a wild little animal to her.  She supposed that was her fault, but she couldn’t take to see her baby hurting._

_Sam cried for an hour in her mother’s arms. At first because of Freddie, then for gratitude, and because she missed having her mother.  “Sammy,”  Pam whispered. “He loves you, you know.  He is thinking about your future, even if you aren’t.”_

_Sam sat back and looked at her mother. “What do you know about my future?”_

_“I know you have a bright one.  You don’t have to tell me what you have planned, you’re an adult.”  Pam said standing up and she pointed out of the bedroom door. “I heard you two arguing, and that boy doesn’t want you throwing that away for him.  You give that, whatever it is up, you will hate him for it.  So I suggest you clean up, and get out of this room.  Move on to whatever it is that you are going to do with your life, otherwise, this pain you are feeling would have been for nothing.”  With that Pam walked out of Sam’s room._

_Sam looked at the contract on her bed.  She knew exactly what it said, she had read it so many times.  She flipped to the signature page, and signed her life into action._

 Sam tried to Focus again on Carly, she was still talking about Charlie.  “Just… she drove me crazy this afternoon, all the questions….” Carly said trying to keep her own annoyance to herself.  “Oh God, It’s a nightmare.”

 

“Why do you care? We don’t ever see him.”

 

“Because he is our friend, and we want him to be happy and we both know the only person that can do that for him.”

 

“Nah, He made a sacrifice for me once,” Sam said softly,  “I owe him that opportunity in return.  Let him be happy with whom he chooses. This isn’t about us anymore.”

 

Carly sat silently, impressed with Sam’s Maturity. “Okay.”

 

Sam smiled and gave Carly a hug.  “God I miss you… when are you coming on the show…”


End file.
